


Effects of Alcohol

by PinkQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkQueen/pseuds/PinkQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina drinks too much, it results in a fondle from Prince Charming and a lot more than just a fondle from his daughter. TW: Non-Con spanking/rape/touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effects of Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> I reworked and reworded a Bates Motel fic I did, hope you like it. Feedback is welcome

Henry was staying at his grandparents helping Snow out with Neal and after a long hard week of bills and budget allocating Regina decided to head into town to blow off some steam.. She didn't have Henry that night and needed some 'me time'. 

She was exhausted from work and life, every time she thinks things are going well something bad happens, like her son gets kidnapped by Peter Pan who wants his heart, or her sister she never knew she had shows up wanting to destroy her, or Snow White kills her mother, or Emma brings back the dead wife of her boyfriend oooor her dead sister turns out to be the undead Marian and is pregnant with Robin Hoods baby. She had been feeling beyond stressed and sad and needed a release. She had said to Robin she needed time to think about how to move forward because honestly her family tree was already so messed up and difficult to configure she really didn't need her boyfriend having a child with her sister and becoming a stepmother to the baby aswell as their aunt. 

So she went out. During her night in the rabbit hole, courtesy of Ruby, she drank more than she could handle *Which was a lot* She was thrown out of the bar for causing a scene, dancing provocatively and then getting into a full on shouting match with Jefferson. So, before any wine was thrown in faces she was pulled aside by Ruby, She had always liked Regina since being in Storybrook, and didn't want her to actually get angry incase she ended up incinerating someone, so best for everyone if Regina went home. 

As she exited she walked drunkenly across the road nearly getting hit by a car, fortunately it was Dr Hopper. He seen that Regina was drunk out her mind, stumbling across the road. He offered her a lift home, he asked if she wanted to talk about it but as always the Queen didn't want to show weakness. Just as the cricket was escorting Regina to his car another car flashed it’s lights at them, It was David, The Dr stopped and Charming opened his passenger door, Archie walked Regina over to the deputes car and buckled the mayor in. David and Regina hadn’t spoken for about a week. (Not after he had accidentally soaked her with a puddle as he was driving by her. She was in a white blouse and one of her tight black skirts that clings to her ass, the murky water soaked her shoulders to toe, the shirt went see through and her bright red lace bra was on display for all of Storybrook for the three seconds it took before she sent as scowl David's way and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.) But the three seconds was enough time for her to save and lock in the image of her. He loved, and does still love Snow White.  
But there was alway something so sexy about Ms Mills, his Snow was so innocent and pure and loveable, Regina, well. She was dangerous, exotic, sexy, annoying as Hell, snarky, witty, devious and as hard as it is to admit... Loveable. 

Not that it mattered, he missed his chance back before the curse was broken. Regina was a flirty drunk, seeing her in a state of drunken bliss with her guard down was very unusual for him. She never drinks more than she can handle. Well, not that he knew of. He actually truly enjoyed her company for the first time in a long time, she was giggling and being complimentary, which was weird at first but utterly 'charming'. About five minutes of silence later he parked his car outside Mills Manor and looked over to his passenger to see that she had passed out in her seat, David just laughed.  
He was going to get out the car and carry her into her house and up to her bed, But he knew that would be a mistake. He was about to shake her to wake her up but she looked so peaceful. He couldn’t help himself, He trailed his hand down from Regina's cheekbone, over her lips, up to her scar, down her neck, down her collar bone, across her breasts, down her side, down her thigh, he stopped at her knee His eyes flicking up to her face quickly to see she was still asleep,  
he slipped his hand under her dress making his way up towards her core, savouring the silky feel of her skin, she jerked up and before her eyes could open he panicked, removed his hand from her thigh and grabbed ahold of her arms and shook her watching her chest jump up and down as he did so. Regina's eyes opened and she thanked David for the lift and he leaned over her to open her door, she sleepily got out the car and stumbled up the steps, she wiggled her fingers back towards him as he drove off.

Regina stood and fumbled with her keys for what seemed like ten minutes before falling through the door. She gathered herself up off the floor and closed it. She started stripping as she walked to the kitchen in need of a glass of water, she left a trail of clothing on the floor, blazer, heels and dress. She stood in the kitchen drinking her water in nothing but a black sheer underdress which you could see her lace black matching bra and panties, she heard a creak in the floorboard behind her, she twisted around to see Emma standing there her eyes wide.  
Regina let out a short squeal as she lost her balance falling backwards into the kitchen counter hitting her hip off the counter top spilling her water all over the floor and over her now completely sheer underdress, she squealed again this time longer, as the freezing cold water against her skin made her jump around,  
she sat down her glass and whilst doing some jumpy dance to warm herself up she quickly whipped the dress off and threw it into the sink. Her chest and backside bouncing and she tried to shake off the water still atop her skin. 

Emma just stood there her mouth turned to an amused smirk watching her move. She could feel herself getting wetter as Regina dried. When she had removed her dress revealing her slinky curvy body, flat stomach, perky chest, round behind and shapely legs. *fuck* she was the definition of perfect. 

Regina grabbed a towel and tied it around herself, She turned around to Emma slightly embarrassed, had she not even inebriated she would have had even more so. But mostly at this drunken moment she was confused and looked at the blond expectantly.

"where were you? You said you were going to granny's, I was there and you never showed up"

"I never said I would meet you after I finished work Sherif. Now go home"

"Yeah but you lied and your clearly drunk, it's like 3 o'clock in the morning? What the hell kind of mayor are you stoating around town at three in the morning?! Did you just tell me you were going to the Diner to see if I would go?!"

Regina could feel a headache coming on an she was in no mood to listen to her estranged-step-granddaughter-in-law give her a lecture. she half heard what Emma said, and went into 'defence mode', which for Regina, is to 'attack', 

"what?! Listen Miss Swan, It’s none of your business where I’ve been all night, your not my mother, your not even a friend, I don't have to ask your permission to go out or to extend my curfew dear. I couldn’t be bothered going to the diner, I wanted a drink and a dance. And no, Emma, although i know you like to think it, but my dear, my life doesn’t revolve around you. And uh why do you have a key to my home??? and feel like you can just invite yourself in?! I went out for a few drinks, now piss off and give me the key’. 

Emma was taken aback, she had never heard or seen Regina like this. It was actually kind of cute. Acting all tough and mighty in a little towel with her chest spilling out. 

"well actually Regina despite what you may think. I actually just came to make sure you were okay, when you didn’t show up at Grannies I thought you might have been ill, turns out you were just out getting hammered, so here, take your key and I’ll be off now"

she slammed the key down on the counter top, which made Regina jump a little. But it didn't stun her too much she always wanted to have the last word.

"good, screw off !!! And do me a favour and don’t worry about me, I'm not a child, I have no need for need your pity, or your worry. I am a Queen! So why don't you go back to that pit you call a home with the repulsive Pirate and stay away from me."

Emma stopped in her tracks as she was approaching the door. She let out a chuckle, that woman, she frustrated her to no end, she taunted and lured that over her head at every opportunity. 

*it was one time! Hook kissed her one time and then proceeded to follow her around like a lost puppy. I for even like Killian, but everybody seems to think we are a couple because he's going around telling people I'm his freaking happy ending!* 

Emma turned back and walked towards the kitchen picking a sock off the drying rack and putting it in her pocket, she stood at the kitchen entrance where she saw Regina drying the glass and putting it back in the cabinet. She saw that Emma had returned to the kitchen.

"what now?!" 

She went for the mop and tried her best to soak up the water she had spilled. She put the mop away and walked through the dining area into the sitting room heading for the stairs, turning off the kitchen light as she walked past Emma purposely banging her with her shoulder, rolling her eyes as she did so and let out a scoff. Just then she felt Emma's hand wrap firmly around her arm, she felt a tug and her towel unravelled and fell to the floor, she pulled Regina backward dragging her into the sitting room over to the sofa where she fell over Emma's knee, she trapped Regina's legs with her calf by bending her left leg around from under Regina's stomach, she grabbed both her wrists and held them in place midway down her back.  
She slipped the bracelet over the Queens wrist preventing Regina being able to summon any magic, Regina began screaming for her to let go, trying to wriggle out of the hold, but Emma was too strong, she pulled the sock from her pocket and stuffed it in Regina's mouth, she was excited, she had dreamt many times of physically dominating Regina, she put her face close to Her Queen's ear and said in a very soft voice 

"you know, I’ll stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like one! Have you ever heard the phrase “never to old for a spanking”?"

Regina shook her head, writhing and wriggling trying to escape Emma's hold, tears dripping from her eyes. Regina's mother used to spank her, as did Rumple, as did Leopold, as has Ursula and Maleficent, her mother was very harsh and quick about it, and it would always be over her underwear.. but her mentor and her husband used to take their time on her bare skin, their fingers wandering off the supposed target. With Ursula, well, there was eleven thing happening at once, her tentacles and her hands and her mouth, not entirely unpleasant. Maleficent spanked her for pleasure during their romps back in the Enchanted Forest, actually rather pleasant.

Emma took a moment to appreciate the fine view or her rear, her olive toned perfectly smooth skin, she rubbed her hand over her buttocks, Regina started sobbing again, her cries muffled by the sock in her mouth. Emma without warning swatted her hand down on one cheek, then the other, trying not to hit the same exact spot twice, she got into a rhythm and swat, swat, swat, over and over and over, Regina was flailing around failing to evade Emma's hand. She rested her hand on The mayors behind, she could see her skin had turned a delicious shade of pink, her curiosity and her lust for her estranged-grandmother-in-law took over and she moved her hand further down the centre of Regina's cheeks to find her panties soaking wet with arousal. Regina's squeals and moans muffled by the fabric gag filling her mouth. 

"Who knew the dominatrix Evil Queen Regina would enjoy being physically dominated so much?!"

Emma slipped her fingers under the fabric of Regina's panties and inserted them inside her hot, wet cunt, she was so tight, velvety and warm, Regina's body was in shock she couldn’t believe what was happening, her sworn enemy was practically raping her with her fingers. She didn't know whether to laugh, cry or moan in pleasure. She stopped sobbing, although still very sore from the smacks to her rear, Emma's fingers still toying with Regina's pussy and to her own surprise she started grinding her hips into Emma's fingers, she used her thumb to play with her clit which caused the smaller woman to moan more vigorously, she started choking on the fabric in her mouth, Emma let go of her wrists and pulled the sock out. 

She unwrapped her leg from around Regina's and slid her fingers out of her. It was now Emma's turn to be speechless, she didn’t know what had just come over her, Regina got to her feet, her eyes rimmed with red, still looking devastatingly beautiful, lost in her beauty, Emma was completely taken by surprise as Regina slapped her across her face. She just sat there, eyes tearing up, showing remorse. 

She hadn't planned on doing that to Regina.. Regina gripped Emma's chin and turned her to face her, she stared back into Regina's stunning dark eyes, her dark locks falling around her face. She took her hand from Emma's face and put them behind her back, unclasping her bra, she held her hand over her chest holding the main part in place as she slipped the straps off, she raised her eyebrows and nodded to Emma, Emma then proceeded to take off her blouse, her belt which she sat on the sofa arm, then continued to remove her jeans, she then unclipped her bra and let it fall to the floor. Regina gave her a smile that screamed sex as she looked her up and down and then once more looking up from her chest to her face then she too dropped her bra to the floor.  
Her breasts so perky her flawless skin and her small pink nipples standing erect. 

Emma's eyes lit up and Regina chuckled a little, her breasts moved as she did so. She turned and started walking to the staircase, glancing back at Emma, before heading upstairs towards her bedroom, Emma followed, picking up her belt from the sofa arm before continuing upstairs, Regina laid down on the bed placing her arms above her head, Emma laced the belt through the headboard and around her wrists holding them in place. 

"Take the bracelet off me"

Emma stilled looking down at Regina. She nodded and removed the wrist piece placing it on the bedside table. 

"Thank you Sherif, come closer"

Emma brought her face down in front of Regina's and listened as The Queen whispered:

"do what you want with me"

Emma felt herself growl. Actually growl in excitement. She brought their lips together, it wasn't gentle it was primal, her tongue forcing Regina's lips to part, Regina slipped her tongue inside The Saviours mouth, she bit Emma's lip, the coppery taste of blood hit their taste buds.  
With Regina's hands tied up, Emma's hands got to work, kneading The darker woman's breasts toying with her nipples, her lips left Regina's as she trailed kisses down her neck over her chest licking, sucking and biting all over her soft tissue.  
Emma's kisses got wetter and sloppier as she got to the bottom of Regina's stomach. She looked up at Regina through her lashes and smiled. She peeled off The Queen's panties, spread open her legs her scent intoxicating, like peach concentrate, she started teasing her with her tongue, she watched as Regina moaned and wriggled, straining her arms trying to pull out of her restraints, Emma slipped her tongue in deeper she tasted like fruit salad, so sweet, she could eat her out all day, she could hear her breath quicken, she pulled her tongue and gave an evil smile, Regina looked at her annoyed that she had cut off just short of her climax. Emma took off her underwear, and span around, her pussy above Regina's face.

"A feast for the eyes only, Your Magesty" 

Emma took grip of Regina's thighs and slammed her fingers into her tight, hot core, Regina's back arched at the sudden intrusion, Emma's pussy was elevated above Regina's face, she could see how wet Emma was but couldn’t do anything about it because of the restraints, she could feel the thickness of Emma's tongue and fingers pushing at her walls, the fiddling in and around her cunt was making Regina's body convulse, she let out a moan and squirted over Emma's face, Emma spun back around to be face to face with Regina and leant in for a kiss tasting herself on the Saviour's lips.

Upon opening her eyes Regina woke up alone and naked in her bed. She looked at her wrists and seen friction burns, she then quickly hopped out of bed over to her full length mirror to inspect her bottom, it was a shade of light pink. 

*fuck* She couldn’t believe what had happened last night, correction- she couldn't believe what she could recall of last night. She decided right then and there that she would never drink Scotch Whisky again.

Next time this was to happen she wanted to remember the e-n-t-i-r-e e-v-e-n-i-n-g!!!!!!...

-fin-


End file.
